Chosen One
by CelticIrishSwordswoman
Summary: Sorry, this won't be completed. I am very new to this website, and this story is a sort of test to figure out what i can do. Even so, if you want me to continue it, please say so and i will. I have up to thirteen chapters on this finished that i haven't uploaded so, if you do want to see more, just tell me :D.


A Valley, a valley of basically nothing but grass, for a mile. Then, it stretches into a forest on both sides. A mountain on the left and a forest and swamp on the right. In the center stands a huge castle. The castle is tall, made of Iron, a very strong material. The place is bordered by a wall. Of stone and iron as well.  
A lone traveler, a young boy, around the age of 12 or 13, Walks along a small path through the woods. The young boy we shall call, Link. For that is his name.  
Link stops to rest near a big lake. Traveling for a long time without resting for very long can be quite tiresome on the legs. He looks at his reflection in the water. He studies himself entirely. His blonde hair has not been washed in some time, Thats expected. Hasn't had a bath since starting his journey. Link, then, looks at his outfit. His dark green tunic was a little muddy, around the skirt, The part above his belt was okay, maybe. He looked at his brown fingerless gloves. The dark brown in the palms had basically worn to a very light tan. He studied his dark brown boots. They, of course were absalutely filthy, not surprising at all. He needed to clean them, that's for sure. He brushes himself off lightly. He wanted to at least look presentable. He took off his long pointed cap he wore. That was pretty clean. He stared at it for a moment, feeling heartbroken before he put it back on. His father had given it to him, It's the only item he owned that helped bring back memories he had of his parents now.  
He stopped and tried to remember why the heck he was making this journey anyways, It was a long way from where he was born and it consisted mainly of total strangers! Before his mother had died, she had told him to go and find this place. It was her, and his father's, hometown. But it wasn't his!  
Then, suddenly, his hair parted revealing two pointed, elvan ears. His parents had always told him that his pointed ears made sure he was from somewhere. These ears, he reminded himself, Are why he was making this journey. He has to find the land of Hyrule, where his parents had said he belonged. And something else too. He took off the glove on his left hand and stared at the back of it. On the back of his hand were three yellow triangles, Each touching each other at the edges in such a way that made one big triangle, with sort of an upside-down triangle in the center. These triangles formed the sacred Hylian mark of the Triforce, his parents had also him that anyone who has the Triforce on the back of their hand was destined for something great! Link didn't feel very great. Tired pretty much to death from the long journey, People mocking him along the way. He just wanted to sleep for a few decades.  
He put his glove back on and got up and started walking toward the field to the castle. He stops at a sign and reads, "Hyrule fields, Ahead. Hyrule Castle, 1 mile"  
He sighs... "Hmm 'Hyrule'... I guess this is the place" His left hand started to tingle furiously. He took off his glove and looked down at the back of his hand. The triangles were glowing very brightly. He smacked his right hand over it, blocking the glow. He hated it whenever that happened, It's been happening since he started. Someone on the way, told him that he must be someone very important! He just didn't feel important either. He was just going to this place because it's where his parents told him to go. If it was his opinion, he would just stay at home, and not even think about what people considered 'important'. He put his glove back on and walked down toward the field of long grasses and reeds. A bridge was used to get to the other side of the river he had to cross. Big lakes and rivers are pretty common in Hyrule, Not much of what he was used to. He was born in a land far from Hyrule in the middle of a great drought. Fortunately, Link's parents were able to store enough water to keep themselves alive, Just for 11 years. Then at their deathbeds, they told their son he must travel to Hyrule, because the drought would not effect him there, This was the truth! Link had never seen so much water in his entire life!  
They had also told him it was where Link would meet his 'Destiny'. He didn't care about destiny. He wished his parents were still alive, he would be back on the farm now, playing with his friends and helping around the house and farm, not here in a totally strange place.  
Just then he came to a small lake, connected to the same lake in the forest no doubt. He wondered how he'd get across. It's too deep to wade and too wide to jump. Link was a pretty good swimmer, He'd learned along his journey from various friends. But if he did try to swim, the current would drag him down under and drown him for sure. So he had no other choice but to either try to find an alternate route, or to make a bridge. He looked on as far as his bright, blue eyes would look... He couldn't see any way around the lake that wouldn't take a long time to get to. So, he looked around for any means of a bridge. He noticed a fallen tree branch nearby, it was newly broken down, and he saw no way he couldn't just use that to make a log bridge. The only trouble was, the branch was really heavy and very narrow. This was no problem for Link. He was an abnormaly strong boy, His parents making him work hard on the farm they ran together, hauling milk, water, logs, stones and various other things gave him practice with lifting heavy things. The narrow branch was easily lifted, and carried over to the lake and dropped in a bridge-like way into the water. It was not long enough to reach all the way across the water but Link, too, was agile and easily able to jump the last four feet. He learned that from his father too. Having to jump when his father called him in the morning to work the farm, and running in order not to be late... Can be good practice for your legs.  
Now that Link was getting closer to the palace, he stopped in the river and tried to wash off his clothes the best he could. Didn't really turn out. after a year of traveling, the mud seemed to grow into the dark green fabric and create stains. Now he was muddy and wet. Oh well... if anyone asks he will just say he acidentally fell in the lake.


End file.
